La Vie Ingsoc
by Angel of Harmony
Summary: A parody of La Vie Boheme from RENT. Take it for what you will.


*A/N* Ok, I usually don't do author's notes, but this needs some introduction. This is an (incomplete) parody of "La Vie Boheme", from the best musical of all time, RENT, by Jonathan Larson. Basically, I had to do a creative school assignment on 1984, by George Orwell, and I really wanted some way to incorporate RENT into it. And as I was reading the end of the novel, when Winston's in the Chestnut Tree Café and he finally finds love for Big Brother, I started to think, hmm... Chestnut Tree Café... Life Café? So, I decided to write "La Vie Ingsoc", and I set it at the end of the book. Unfortunately, I didn't exactly have enough characters to do the whole song. So just envision "La Vie Boheme" starting with "Benjamin Coffin III, here?", skipping every Maureen/Joanne part, every line assigned to one of three characters, and ending at "To S&M!". Also, I skip a whole big part at the beginning- just imagine Benny's "I would like to propose a toast" melding immediately into the  
middle of Mark's eulogy at "On this night, when we celebrate the birth...". Confusing, I know, and this isn't exactly my best work, but just tell me what you think. Reviews are encouraged. Thanks!  
  
*Disclaimer* RENT and the song "La Vie Boheme" belong to the amazing Jonathan Larson. They're not mine. 1984, Winston Smith, the Chestnut Tree Café, and about 90% of the words in this song belong to George Orwell. I don't own them either. (And believe me, I really don't want to.)  
  
LAVIE INGSOC  
  
By Angel of Harmony  
  
WAITER  
Winston Smith -- here?  
Oh no!  
ALL  
Cloves and gin!  
  
CUSTOMER  
  
The thoughtcriminal of Avenue A-  
  
Here to stay!  
WAITER  
What brings an unperson in his own mind to the Chestnut Tree Café?  
  
WINSTON  
I would like to play some chess  
And have a drink- gin would be best...  
  
On this night when I celebrate my rebirth  
  
From the great Ministry of Love  
  
We raise our glass- not to the past - but  
  
To la vie Ingsoc  
  
ALL  
La vie Ingsoc  
La vie Ingsoc  
La vie Ingsoc....  
  
WINSTON  
To days of domination  
Doublethinking, making nothing out of something  
The need to suppress --  
To eradicate,  
To going against the brain,  
Going insane  
Going mad  
To loving Big Brother, no other  
Not even one another,  
To no privacy or cover  
Hating Eurasia, hating Eastasia  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old mom and dad!  
To walking to work  
Midday in your overall suits  
To no disputes - to no absolutes -  
To staying mute- to no choice -  
To having no voice -  
To any passing truth  
  
To the Party's power being  
As solid as a rock!  
ALL  
La vie Ingsoc  
  
La vie Ingsoc  
WAITER  
So that's five pink-gray stew  
  
Four crusty dark breads  
  
Three saccharine tablets,  
  
Two cubes of yellow cheese  
  
And one milkless Victory Coffee  
CUSTOMER  
Ugh  
WINSTON  
It tastes the same  
  
CUSTOMER  
If you close your eyes  
WAITER  
And thirteen Chestnut Surprise  
  
Are all orders in?  
ALL  
Cloves and gin!  
  
WINSTON  
To mass-produced gin made in local factories  
To Newspeak, to duckspeak, to stew and cubes of cheese  
To blackwhite, to artsem, dayorder, bellyfeel  
  
To crimestop, crimethinkers, to nothing being real.  
No emotion, Party devotion, never causing a commotion  
Destruction, corruption  
CUSTOMER  
Choco-ration reduction  
  
WINSTON  
To good, to doublegood, to doubleplusgood- when it's great  
  
CUSTOMER  
To goodthink  
WAITER  
To goodsex  
ALL  
To the Two Minutes Hate  
WINSTON  
To evil Aaronson, Rutherford, and Jones  
CUSTOMER  
The Youth League!  
  
WAITER  
Telescreens!  
WINSTON  
To the Spies!  
CUSTOMER  
To speedful!  
WINSTON  
To doublespeedful!  
  
WAITER  
Doubleplusspeedful, too!  
WINSTON  
Though the Brotherhood and Goldstein have tried to destroy us,  
  
To sway us and to shock-  
ALL  
La vie Ingsoc  
  
WINSTON  
Thoughtcriminals, sexcriminals, Ignorance is Strength, Room 101, Freedom is Slavery, War is Peace  
  
Pornosec, vaporized, Anti-Sex League  
Community hikes, facecriminals, Floating Fortress,  
  
Disputed Territories  
  
ALL  
To Minitrue, to Miniluv, to Minipax, Miniplenty  
  
To no oldthinkers! - no ownlife, Great BB!  
To being the same- never playing any games  
  
WAITER  
To Airstrip One!  
WINSTON  
To Oceania,  
To Hate Week mania  
To no wedlock!  
ALL  
La vie Ingsoc!  
  
La vie Ingsoc!  
  
Viva la vie Ingsoc! 


End file.
